Everything About You
by liebe-neu
Summary: Laken is back! With the boys of One Direction by her side, nothing can go wrong, right? Nope. Harry still loves Laken and in this past year, lots of events have lead up to the current summer. Has Laken made a mistake in picking Niall?
1. Chapter 1: Summer Again!

Things have changed a lot in the past year. I had graduated from my final year of school. I was ready for summer and that past year had been spent with Niall and the boys of ONe Direction . Harry was, however, very distant from me. I had broke his heart and his trust. I remember the night I told him about Niall very well...

It was the night after I got back to England from being sent to my sister, Jaimie's, house. My mother was worried about my safety due to a press story. Harry, Niall, Zayn, Louis, Liam and I were all having a picnic at a local park by the studio my mom worked at. We were all laughing and having a good time. The past month and a half had really changed all of us. Some changes were good, others not so good. We were all eating watermelon, something we ate often that summer, when I told Harry I had to talk to him. He had followed me out a ways into the woods when I had finally stopped walking. I needed to tell him the news.

After most of the summer being spent dividing ym romantic time with Niall and Harry, I had decided on choosing Niall over Harry. And Harry, well, he needed to know this.

"Harry, you know I care about you, a lot right?" I started.

"Of course I do, Laken." He smiled warmly at me, reaching for my hand. I pulled my hand away.

"Good. Remember that, okay? I said. Harry nodded. "I have thought about this for the whole time I have been here, you and Niall. And, well, you see, I love Niall." I took a breath. "I really do."

Harry looked at his feet. "I understand. Niall, he is a loveable guy. I wish the best for you two."

"Harry, are you sure you are fine?"

"Laken, we never dated. It was merely a fling that never really had much meaning to it."

"Okay, you said you had something to tell me before we left here. What was it?"

"Nothing. I forgot what it was."

"Okay, let's get back to the boys, Harry." We left the woods. I was so glad at that moment to know he was okay.

**Harry's P.O.V. **

To this day, Laken's words from a year ago eat me away inside. From the night she told me she loved Niall, I knew my words for her would never go over well. I had loved her this whole time. My head was racing the minute she told me those three words, 'I love Niall.' I remember that night clearly.

I was ready to tell Laken I loved her. I had finally got Anna out of my life, for good this time. She was back in England from being sent to stay with her sister. The night was full of fun times with my boys. We had loads of fun.

After Laken told me she love Niall, however, my night turned sour. I went home afterwords, and cried my eyes out. Louis never knew I did. I put on a front for everybody else. I showed happiness and was beyond brave by spending time with Laken. This summer, though, is new. And I will get Laken back. My life seems like nothing without her.


	2. Chapter 2: Louis the Wingman

**Laken's P.O.V.**

I always set a goal for the summer. This summer, I had wanted to become best friends with Harry again. I knew he wanted to be close all year. From the way he looked at me to the way I could still turn to him for a hug when I was feeling down. He was strong this whole time, but I had shut him out a little, in fear of causing trouble. I was sitting out on the back patio at my house when my phone began to ring. It was Harry. We had plans to hang out tonight. I was going to his family dinner so his grandmother didn't think he was hopeless when it came to love. What she didn't understand was, Harry could have any girl he wanted. Harry knew it, but somehow he had exiled girls from his life for the past year. Not wanting any 'drama' or 'too much press' drawn to him.

"Hello?"I answered.

"Hey, Lay. Are you ready for dinner?" Harry asked.

"Yeah. Why?" I responded.

"I'm in you drive way." Harry said with a small laugh.

"Oh! Okay. I'll be there in a second." I told Harry as I hung up my phone. I got up and went to tell my mom I was leaving, as I remembered she was going out on a date tonight. With Peter. Her co-worker at the studio. He had his wife had been divorced for three years now. And things with my mom and him were getting kind of serious. I would have been perfectly fine with him, only there was Ella, his daughter. She was rude and loved One Direction more than any fan girl really should. The boys on the other hand don't like her. At all. My mom hasn't dated anybody since my dad passed away, though. So for my mom's happiness, I was willing to put up with Ella.

I got into Harry's car and he smiled. "My, doesn't somebody look pretty. My grandmother will sure love you."

"Thanks Harry! You look rather handsome yourself." He beamed at what I told him. Those dimples I once loved so much shined. It seemed as if the sun was placed to make his skin glow and his hair look even more perfect. Wait...what on Earth was I saying?

Any girl. He could have any girl, yet he is bringing me to this dinner. What did I get into? I'm not sure if I can uphold my goal for this summer. It may be way to complicated.

At the dinner, everybody in Harry's family was nice. They were all humorous, and his grandmother seemed to take a liking to me. She told me about Harry as a child and how cute he was as baby. She told me about how he would sing along to the radio with her in the car when he was little, and she knew he was going to be famous. And that he was lucky to have me. Harry must not have told her that I wasn't his. I was Niall's.

We left around ten thirty. We had an hour drive back to London. The car ride seemed like it would be a rather silent one, when Harry spoke up.

"Laken, look, I know this past year has been, well, awkward for the two of us to say the least. But, I want to be friends again. I miss that about us."

"Me too, Harry. I have missed being able to hang out with you without that strange feeling always lingering around us. Are you sure you are okay with it?"

"Yeah. I'm fine. You are dating Niall anyways."

**Harry's P.O.V.**

I told her I was fine with us being friends. Not that I was over her. Or that I was in love with her. I needed a starting point to my goal for the summer. I wanted Laken back. I needed Laken back, more than anything. She gets me. She and I are two halves to a whole. My family likes her. And Louis had my back.

After I had dropped Laken off at home, I went straight home and to my bed. Louis popped in a few minutes later.

"Hey, babe, how did tonight go?"

" Good, Louis. I think I have started to get her back. She wasnts to be friends again too."

"That's wonderful, Harry. But, remember she thinks you mean only friends. Not anything else." Louis told me.

"Goodness, Louis! Whose side are you on?" He smirked at me and left my room. I needed sleep for the press conference tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3: All Over the News

**Harry's P.O.V.**

I woke in the morning, my mind only thinking of Laken. I needed a plan to get her back. We had a suprise cconcert in three weeks. I needed to pull something then.

**Laken's P.O.V. **

To be honest, I was beyond worried about being friends with Harry. He hadn't spent more than three hours with one girl since I had picked Niall. I was getting ready to go out with Niall the day of a large press confrence and I had the television on to listen in.

After the boys being asked questions about the band, concert dates, touring and thier fans, the questions got personal. Louis' were all about his girlfriend, Liam's about family and girls. Zayn was asked questions about a new tattoo and about any celeberity crushes. I tuned into Harry's.

The reporter started, " Harry, why don't you tell us a little about your love life. Any specail girl?"

"There is one girl I have my eye on." Harry said.

"Oh! Harry, you always have been a romantic! Will we being seeing her in the public eye soon?"

"She's already in the news. Quite often, really."

"Ah. A famous gal. Anything you want to tell her?"

"She doesn't know I fancy her."

"You heard it here first! Harry Styles from One Direction has a crush on a lovely mystery lady. Now, Niall."

"Yes?" Niall said. I was half thrilled that it was Niall's turn, and half terrified. The questions would envolve me, no doubt.

"How's Laken doing? You are still together, right?"

"She's well. Today is our eleventh month together."

"How sweet of her to let you come here today! Any plans for the big night? Dinner maybe?"

"Yes. We are going out tonight. She doesn't know where. I'd tell you, but she is listening, of course." Niall told the reporter.

"How romantic! Why don't you tell us a little about Laken? What's she really like?

" Laken is musically talented in so many ways. She plays four instruments and sings. She's a real sweet girl too. Always can make me laugh."

"Thanks for the insight, Niall. Well, that's all the time we have today. Coming up next week..." I turned the radio off.

I hadn't been waiting long when Niall arrived. He was dressed almost as he normally did. His hair had that sexy, messy look.

"Ready to go?" Niall asked. He kissed me on the cheek. About half way there, I got a phone call from Liam.

"LAKEN?" Liam screamed into the phone.

"What, Liam? Are you okay?"

"Me, yes. But tell Niall to get to my place, now."

"But-" I started.

"No. Laken, now." Niall turned the car around rather fastly. I knew this wasn't planned. He looked worried.

When we arrived at Liam's, all four boys were there. It was really quiet and they looked a little down.

"What's wrong?" Niall asked. His voice was shaking a little and the boys could barely look at him. We both looked around the room.

"I'll explain..." Zayn said. Niall's expression grew with worry. "Niall, somebody is suing the band." His face dropped as soon as my jaw did.

"What? Why?" Niall asked.

"For some offensive comment. We have to go to trial and all, but there's a catch." Niall nodded for Zayn to keep talking. "We have to put our tour on hold. We won't get in trouble. We never said anything. And what we said was in some interview, so the trial will be short."

Niall was upset. So were the boys, and they had reason to be. Somebody was jealous of their fame. I was in awe. What could these four, sweet, funny boys have said that offended somebody.

We had been there for ten minutes already when I finally spoke. "Who?" One word, but had a so much meaning to these boys' sadness.

Liam looked at me. "I shouldn't tell you, Laken. It could..." He trailed off.

"Liam, please?" He sighed at my begging.

"I'll tell you." Harry said. "Ella. Peter's daughter. That's who. And that is why the tour is on hold."

"That bitch." I said without thinking. I glanced at all of the boys. It wasn't the trial they were upset about, it was the tour being put off.

"I should tell my mum." Niall said as he excused himself. Zayn left so he could go home and think and tell his mom. Louis was on the phone in the kitchen with his sister and Liam was talking to his parents on the phone in his room. It was just me and Harry.

I sat by Harry on the couch, when something unexpected happened. Harry started to cry.

"Harry?"

"It's not fair." He responded. "Things were going so well for us, and now our carrer could be ruined. This tour was going to do so much for us." The tears streamed down his face.

"Come here." I said. I gave Harry a hug. He needed one. "You will all be fine. Ella is a bag of nuts, and you know it. The court will listen to that interview, call Ella crazy and let you go. It will all be over soon."

Harry looked at me, unconvinced. "I don't know..."

"Harry, I promise." My three words must have gone straight to his heart. he looked up again and flashed a small smile.

"Niall is lucky, you know that? Any other girl wouldn't have said a thing to me."

"That's what friends are for." I smiled back at him and ruffled his hair. He laughed. He was all better.

**Harry's P.O.V.**

"That's what friends are for." Her words stuck in my head. Laken and Niall left to go to dinner and I was home. Laken's words kept runnning through my head. I didn't want to be friends. I loved Laken.

I slept until noon the next day, still upset about the tour being pushed back. I would have kept sleeping, if I wasn't woken up by Laken.

She was sitting at the end of my bed, looking as beautiful as ever.

"Hey, sleepy." She said with a smile.

"Morning." I replied.

"I think you are in need of some cheering up."

I was the most upset out of us five, and I knew it. The others were doing their normal things, while I was being a bum.

"Well, get up!" Laken said. She grabbed my hand and pulled me into a sitting postition. I wished I could have held her hand for longer. " How about some food?" She asked.

"I'm not Niall, food won't make everything better." I joked. "But it may help." Laken laughed and I followed her into the kitchen. She had made grilled cheese sandwhiches. So, her cooking skills weren't the best. It didn't matter to me.

"I have an idea." Laken said.

"Huh?" I asked her.

"To make up to your fans about the tour being pushed back, at each venue you can pick a ticket number. The lucky girl gets to spend a few hours with you guys. The fans will love that, Harry. The media will eat it up." She was beaming.

"I love it!" I told her. Laken gave me a huge hug, dispite me being in only boxers. I could only help to notice the look in her eyes had changed. She didn't looking at me with a loving, warm gaze anymore. She looked at me like she did Zayn or Louis. With her eyes shinning with friendship. It painnned my heart.

"I thought about things all night to help you boys. I couldn't live without you guys! You are like brothers to me." She sat back down.

"Ew. Laken. You're dating your brother." She laughed.

"No, silly. You know I love Niall. I have to go now, Fuzzy. I'll see you at movie night, tonight, okay?" Laken had started calling me Fuzzy. I loved it, but couldn't show it much.

"Of course." I smiled.

'You know I love Niall' was a statement that was like a shot to the heart.


	4. Chapter 4: Big News, Big Mouth

**Laken's P.O.V. **

It made me so happy that Harry liked my idea. He had seemed the most upset about the whole thing, so I decided to tell him first. I was looking forward to movie night. It was going to be good to spend time with the boys before the media got really bad. I decided to stop by the studio to tell my mom about me going out, and when I got there, Ella's car was parked out back. Just knowing she would be inside made me cringe.

I parked my car (Liam had tought me to drive,) and walked inside. I went to the back where the large office was, where Peter and my mom spend most of their time.

"Mom?" I called as I walked through the doors. As I stepped in, I noticed something was going on. Ella was having an interview with Sugarscape. '_Maybe I can escape...'_ I thought. I shot Ella a glare and the reporter stopped mid-question. The camera turned to me.

"Hello Laken." The reporter said.

"Hello. How are you?" I knew I had to bite my tongue until they left.

"Good, thanks. Would you like to join us?"

Ella glared at me. I knew it would anger her if I did. "Of course I would. I haven't gave you an interview in a while." I smiled. I pulled a chair up next to Ella. Her back stiffened. I smiled and sat down.

"Now, on to some more interesting questions, with Laken Hillard, the girlfriend of Niall Horan, a band member. Laken is also good friends with the other four members of the band. Laken, I can imagine you ae upset about this."

"Of course I am. It's tough on the boys."

"What about Ella? She is the one who is truely hurt here."

"Is she? I'm still not sure what exactly the boys said. Maybe she could tell me more. They are too hurt about pushing back the tour dates and upsetting their fans to talk much about it. But, what hurts them most is that they are being sued by a friend." My concluding statement made the report perk up.

"Now, Ella, what did make you sue your friends?" Ella's confidence dropped. She no longer had a cocky look on her face nor a smug smile.

"They hurt me, deeply. Proclaiming I said something I did not. Something that offended many people." She still had the courage to lie though.

"Are you sure there was not a miss understanding on the behalf of the boys? Or of those offended?" The reporter asked.

"I never said anything to be misunderstood."

Instead of continuing with Ella's boring story with dull answers that nobody would like, the report turned to me.

"Did Ella's action effect your eleventh month celebration with Niall?"

"Yes. She hurt the boys deeply."

"I'm sorry to here that. How are things with Niall?"

"Very good. I'm so glad to be here for him while he has to go through all of this."

"How sweet of you! He must be lucky for you to be there with him. You seem to care a lot about him."

"I do care a lot about him. Without Niall, I would have gone back to the States. He's my rock."

"He is a wonderful boy. All of these boys are." She paused for a moment to ask me another question. She was on the boys' side with the case. Ella saw it too.

"NO!" Ella yelled. "These boys are NOT wonderful. They are rude, lying pigs. They only care about themselves, not other people. They RUINNED my life. They are NOT my friends. They barely look at me, let alone talk to me. I would be shocked if they knew my name!" She cut herself off, her eyes widdening. "They...I...I didn't mean..."

The reporter was shocked. "Cut!" She said the camera turned off. "Honey, lots of people are going to hate you, not just Laken and those boys. You ended this for yourself." She went to thank Peter and my mom for giving her the interview.

Ella had broke down crying as soon as the reporter left.

"I don't feel sorry for you." She glared at me. " Don't get pissed at me. You let your big mouth run and were jealous the reporter wanted to talk to me, not you. You said it, not me, Ella."

"Fuck you. If you weren't American, those boys wouldn't have given you the time of day."

"Are you mad at me? Answer honestly, please."

"Yes." She muttered.

"So, did you sue the boys because you were mad at me? To get back at me for them liking me when you had being trying for months to get them to notice you?"

"I don't have to answer you." She got up and I blocked the door.

"Yes, you do." Ella looked away from me. She sat down.

" You have it made for you. I don't. I have no talent, no famous friends."

"Ella, you are different from those boys, famous or not." She didn't like my answer. Her head slumped down and she looked away from me.

"Fuck you." Ella got up and left the room. Those boys said nothing, and that interview would be aired as soon as it could be. The case was over for Ella. They would go to court, but there was no way Ella would win.


	5. Chapter 5: Movie Night Heartbreak

We were at movie night when my mom texted me to turn on the TV. We did and tuned into Ella's interview. We watched through Ella's lies. Then I entered. The boys looked at me then back to the TV. It ended with Ella's explosion. Every word she said was clear and you could see my reaction to her words. Two reporters began to discuss what Ella had said when Liam turned off the TV.

"I can't believe she said all of that." Liam said. He took a breath and continued, "Her life is ruined. People are going to be rude to her. She just wanted our attention..." He trailed off.

"Well, she has our attention, alright. And she's on the news." Zayn said. " She gets so silent around us. How do you talk to a silent person?" He asked to nobody.

The boys were quiet for about an hour. Niall had fallen asleep. Louis went to his room and Zayn went with him. They were ready for bed. Liam changed and was half-asleep on the couch.

"Ready for bed, Fuzzy?" I asked Harry. He was yawning.

**Harry's P.O.V.**

I yawned. "Ready for bed, Fuzzy?" Laken asked me.

"Yep. Are you going with me?"

"Of course." She flashed a smile. "I can't let my best friend be lonley can I?"

"Niall won't be mad will he?" Laken shook her head.

"No, he knows there isn't anything with us anymore."

I wished there was something between us. I really did.

I climbed into bed in sweat pants and a tee shirt instead of boxers because I knew that would really make Niall mad. Laken had on a tank top and shorts with her curls pulled into a messy bun on the top of her head. She had no make up on and still mantained her beauty and that glow to her face. She was beyond perfect. We were both in bed, not talking, so I pulled out my phone.

_Good night, Laken. Fuzzy :P_

Laken giggled and a minute later I got a text back. _You could have spoke, Harry. You're just too adorable. Like a puppy. :-) _ Then another. _Good night Fuzzy. Sleep tight._

Laken and I were friends again, close friends. She cared about me. I was getting closer and closer to being able to make her mine. But, I knew I needed something to happen between Niall and Laken for her to really be mine. I couldn't do that to Niall though. The fact that I loved Laken was bad enough.

**Niall's P.O.V.**

The morning after movie night, I woke up and Laken was gone. I figured she had went to sleep on the extremely comfy couch in Harry's room that we all fight over when staying here. I went and knocked on Harry's door and there was no answer, so they were both sleeping. I let myself in and was shocked at the sight I saw.

Laken was in Harry's bed with him. They were close together. Laken knew Harry only slept in his boxers, and with Laken there, Harry was defiantly in his boxers. I was no idiot, Harry still liked Laken. I was fine with him just liking her, but sleeping in the same bed as my girlfriend was crossing the line. Not only by Harry, but by Laken too. I got my things and left. How could she do this to me?

**Laken's P.O.V.**

When I woke up in the morning, I had a text from Niall saying that he had to get his oil changed on his car, so he left. It was odd, but Niall had been puting it off for a while now.

I got up and went into the kitchen where Liam was drinking some orange juice.

"Morning." He called as I sat down at the table.

"Morning." I said back. I was thinking about what had happened last night. Was it me, or did it seem like Harry still loved me?

I was at home later on that day. I had left after eating some pancakes Zayn made. Harry was still sleeping when I had left. My mom was on the phone with Jaimie, my older sister that lives in L.A. with her daughter, Savannah, and husband. Jaimie was expecting another baby at the end of the summer. Another girl whom she wants to name Lauren Olivia.

I was practicing guitar, something Niall had got me hooked on. I was no where as good as Niall, but I was getting closer each day. After practicing a while, I called Niall.

"Nialler! How are you doing?" I asked after he answered the phone.

"Me? I'm fine. How was your morning?" He asked, a tad tense.

"Okay! Zayn made pancakes for breakfast. I thought you would have stayed for food."

"I had a car appoinment, Laken. I texted you."

"Oh, I know, Ny." I responded. He was silent. "Well, I'll see you for our lunch date tomorrow. I love you."

"Yeah..Love you too." He said. I hung up because I said I was leaving, like we had determined in the early months of us dating. Niall seemed really upset at something. Maybe it was Harry, but I had no clue for sure.

**Harry's P.O.V.**

Niall was mad: mad at me, mad at Laken, mad at the world it seemed. We didn't do anything, though I wish we had. We slept in the same bed, as friends. Nothing else. Laken was upset about Niall 'over-reacting to the situation.' We were getting ready for the court date in two weeks, and if this fight held up, it could hurt the case. And it could hurt Laken getting close to me again, something I couldn't let go.

Four days after the movie night at mine and Louis' place, Laken called me. She muttered the words carefully between sobs, 'Niall wants to take a break.'

**Laken's P.O.V.**

It had all gone downhill with Niall and I after the movie night. Harry and I are just friends. Couldn't Niall see that, just once? Couldn't he not worry about things?

At lunch the day after the movie night, Niall seemed upset, but wouldn't tell me what was wrong. We had petty conversation. No laughing and giggling. No funny sing-song voices. No hand holding or kiss good-bye. I knew something was wrong.

The day after that, Niall and I had a talk about what was bothering him. He said that Harry is one of his best friends and I am his girlfriend, and that sleeping in the bed together like that hurt him. It hurt him because Harry and I had a thing a little less than a year ago. I said I was sorry multiple times, and that Harry and I are just friends. I reminded Niall how I chose him over Harry, but all of my words seemed to be worth nothing to Niall. I had hurt him again. Really, really badly.

I went a day giving Niall the space he needed to bounce back to his normal self. The next day, he stopped by the practice room I was in at the studio, where I was practicing piano. The conversation went like this:

"Hey, Laken." Niall said as he sat down near me.

"Hey!" I said with a smile on my face, but noticing Niall's rather sad mood made my smile change.

"I was thinking," he started, "And I am not sure if Harry's feelings for you are gone yet. Well, I know that they aren't. And it is bothering me. He is trying to get you to be his, and you don't see it." He took a deep breath. "It's bothering me very badly, Laken. And you know I love you, right?" I nodded. "Good. I have thought about this a lot, and I think our love needs a small break to see if this is what is truely right. I still love you will all of my heart, Laken. Know that. Okay? I want you to figure out if I am what you really want. Harry is a good guy too, I know that." I started to cry as he took another pause. "I love you so much, Laken and I can't be without you. This hurts me too. I want you to know that I am what you really, really want. Okay? Take the time and figure it out for me and for you." He paused as I started to full out cry. "I love you." He kissed me on the check and gave me a hug until I stopped crying.

"You can go now." I barely muttered. And that's when I called Harry and began to cry all over again.


	6. Chapter 6: An American Visitor

I had stayed away from the boys for about two days. I didn't text back, answer phone calls or even go to the studio. Where there was one boy from One Direction, there was bound to be another one. If that other one was Niall, I would have no clue how I would or if I could handle it.

On the third day of avoiding my friends, Zayn stopped by my house. He had a container of chocolate ice cream and a copy of The Notebook with him. He knocked on the door, and I hesitantly answered.

"Hey there Sandy!" He called. "I brought you some break-up remedies." He held out the moive and ice-cream. I looked down at them and smiled.

"Come on in." I went and got two spoons from the kitchen, and put in the movie. Between the two of us, the ice cream was gone by the time the movie was over.

"Now that you have had your sulking period, go get dressed and come with me. You need to leave your house, Laken. You'll go crazy."

I did what I was told to do. My put my hair into a meesy pony-tail. I threw on white shorts, a pink and navy striped crop-top and a pair of navy sandles. I grabbed my purse and headed downstairs.

"I bet you feel better already." Zayn said.

The car ride to the park by the studio seemed longer than it ever had before. I had no clue who was going to be there and I spent the whole time hoping it wasn't Niall.

When we arrived, Zayn told me to follow him and we walked a while back to a flat grassy spot by the stream that ran through the park. It was peaceful and calm. It was just what I needed. Zayn nodded to me to turn around and before I knew it, I was wrapped up in a hug.

This hug wasn't from Niall, Harry or any other boy. This hug was from Daniella. Daniella was my best friend when I lived in Chiago, and has been my best friend through me moving to New York City, then to England. Last year when she came to visit, she was hit by a cab. Daniella almost died over here, but made it.

"LAKE-WATER!" She screamed.

"Ella-Bug!" I called back from her. We hugged for a good five minutes. "What are you doing here? And why didn't you tell me you were coming?" I asked.

"Zayn planned it. He knew you were upset and called me the second he heard about what Niall had done to you." Daniella looked longingly over at Zayn. She had been in love with the boy the minute she heard him sing in his audition for The X-Factor that she had found on YouTube a long time ago. Daniella had broken up with Aaron, the boy who gave me my first broken heart, about three weeks after getting home last summer. Zayn was looking at Daniella the same way she was looking at him.

"Oh!" I exclaimed. "It's wonderful to see you!" I gave her another hug. "And you," I started, turning to Zayn, "Better be nice to her. Okay?" Zayn looked away, blushing a little. Daniella blushed as well.

"Of course. There is no other way to treat such a beautiful girl." Zayn replied. And with that, he left us to catch up in person. Texting, video-chats and phone calls were never the same as talking to your best friend in person.

Daniella and I sat and talked until it grew dark outside and we both grew extremely hungry. I called my mom and she came to pick us up. Once in the car, my mom told me that she knew Daniella was coming as well, because Zayn had to clear it with her to make sure that Daniella had a place to stay once she got here. Zayn also needed somebody to pick Daniella up at the airport, because if one of the boys went alone, the press would be all over them.

When we arrived at home, my mom had dinner ready. She made grilled chicken and pasta with her home-made white sauce. There was a side salad to go with dinner and some or her famous brownies for dessert. My mother always wanted to own a small diner as well as being in the music industry, but never could because of the constant moving her job caused to our family. So, instead she just learned all of the recipes to make for my sister, me and our friends and family.

Dinner was wonderful, as it always was. Daniella and I took our brownies and a glass of milk each out to the back porch after we helped my mom clear the table.

"So, you never did elaborate about the phone call with Mr. Styles, Laken." Daniella said, striking up conversation.

"Well, here's how it went..."

**Harry's P.O.V.**

When Laken called me a few days ago, she was crying. "Laken, are you okay?" I asked.

"No." She started. "Niall said he wants to take a break..."

"Laken. I'm so sorry to hear that."

"But, that's not all. He thinks that you still like me. He said he knows you do...and...and that I might still have a small amount of feelings for you."

"Laken..." I trailed off. I did still love her.

"Harry? Is it true?"

"People are hard to get over when you care about them as much as I cared for you. That and seeing you with Niall every day, made the process worse."

"So, you do like me?"

"Laken, any guy would be stupid to not like you. Look at Niall."

"Thanks, Harry. But you should know that-"

I cut Laken off. "Laken, this news is already a lot for you right now. You aren't stable. Get some sleep, okay? We'll talk about this later. Good night."

"Okay. Good night, Fuzzy."

And that was it. Our conversation was over. I could have ruined it for us. And I think I might have. Laken hasn't talked to me since.


	7. Chapter 7: Two Lonely Lovebirds

**I know this is a really short chapter, but a long one with 'the plan' will follow this one. Enjoy and tell me what you thought!**

** Daniella's P.O.V.**

Things had been so wonderful the last few days, well for Zayn and I. Laken was still in a slump, upset about everything and anything that reminded her of Niall. If some kid had blonde hair, she would say, "Niall has hair just like that." Everytime she looked at her mom and saw her blue eyes, she would go off on how pretty Niall's eyes are. She needed that boy back in her life.

I wasn't the only one who thought that. Whenever Zayn would come to pick me up for a date, Laken would ask him questions about Niall. She would ask if he ever asks about her, how he was doing and if he was seeing somebody else. Zayn and I had a plan, and it needed to work.

**Niall's P.O.V.**

I missed Laken like crazy. Whenever I saw a girl with long curly hair, I thought of Laken. I couldn't eat turkey sandwhiches anymore because those are Laken's favorite. The coffee mug Laken used at my house whenever she came over, stared at me when I opened the cabinet. The flowers in the park reminded me of Laken, and how she made me stop and smell very one of them, to get me to calm down from all of my stress that one week. I missed her.

Zayn called me one afternoon, he said I needed to do something with my life. And he was right, I broke it off with Laken, and I know she won't want me back.

**Harry's P.O.V. **

I called Laken very day since Niall broke up with her. I would ask her how she was, and she would go off on some kid's blonde hair and her mother's blue eyes and for some strange reason, she always mention turkey sandwhiches. Laken was hurt by this more than I thought. It was going to take a lot to win her over.

**Laken's P.O.V.**

Blonde hair, blue eyes, polo shirts, and turkey sandwhiches. These things made me think of Niall, all the time. Daniella and Harry tried to get me back to normal, but seeing the flowers in the park, or a blonde guy at the studio, set me off into tears. Daniella said she had something for me to do that would make me happy again, and I was hoping it would work. I needed to be happy again.


End file.
